


more than a drop on the ocean to me

by gentlygolden



Series: cashilde oneshots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Courting Rituals, F/M, i was deeply inspired by Inkscribble’s mermaid creator on DollDivine so you should all check it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlygolden/pseuds/gentlygolden
Summary: So this loveSo this is what makes life divineI'm all aglow and now I knowThe key to our heaven is mine-“So This is Love”, CinderellaBlushing this much, from her fins to her cheeks, had to be be some sign of a health issue. Then again, Cas had made it this far, and he blushed more than she did; maybe it was a good thing, the heat of her face whenever he left her gifts.(this work is independent from the regular storyline; it isn’t necessary to have read any of the other works to understand what goes on)
Relationships: Castiel Montegomery/Hilde Montegomery, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: cashilde oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663096
Kudos: 2





	more than a drop on the ocean to me

She paused.

“I just. . . I’ve just never been _courted_ before, that’s all.”

“You mean, you . . . what?” Cas’ shoulders tensed as a strange expression crossed his face. He laughed, nearly a cough, and watched the bubbles float upward as he combed his fingers through his curls. Hilde looked at him with confusion. He scrambled to explain. 

“Oh, I. . . I thought. . .” He chuckled, and sighed self-deprecatingly. Scrubbing a hand across his face and through his bangs, Cas glanced up at Hilde. 

“It’s not. . . too much?”

A heartfelt smile spread across her face as she cupped his cheek. He leaned into her palm as he cradled her touch, and her right hand came up to his jaw. 

“It’s _perfect_ ,'' she murmured, “I _never_ had this much. I would only get essentials back home.” Cas frowned.

“Not even from your ‘mom’?” Hilde snorted in disgust. 

“ _Never_ from her. _She_ wouldn’t so much as acknowledge our existence.” A pause. “I doubt she even thought people could _have_ this much.” 

They were both silent for a moment. He questioned how gifts and personal trinkets could be inessential; he understood, of course, but having had them all his life, he still wondered. She thought she might be getting used to it, this shower of compliments and encouragement; although, she was beginning to struggle with organizing all the offerings. 

Staring at his lover, a sudden thought occurred to Cas, and his cheeks flushed as he looked away. Hilde caught his nervous expression. 

“What? What’re you thinking about up there?” She hummed in question as Cas met her gaze. She arched her eyebrows and gently nodded, gesturing for him to elaborate. His blush deepened as, stuttering, he spoke.

“I. . . I just remembered. . .” He stumbled over his words, and in his fidgeting, his hands curled around her hips. He composed himself before speaking again. 

“I remembered. . . something about courting. It’s just. . . once— once the offerings are accepted, and the feelings are reciprocated,” Cas looked at Hilde with a newfound confidence tinged with apprehension, “The couple usually. . . the couple usually _cohabitate_ , for a bit.” He broke off, and his hands met on the small of her back, rubbing small circles with the pads of his fingers. Hilde looked awestruck. 

“You. . . You want to live with me? For us to live _together_?” She sounded breathy, and Cas looked up to see a teary expression cross her face. He nodded hopefully. She laughed, sobbing between breaths, as tears trickled out and she smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. Hilde finally felt like she could breathe as she and her lover— no, her _mate_ — clung to each other in giddy relief. They spun around, tails entwined, and she imagined the future, unfurling before her. A sunlight-dappled cavern, the floor covered by a soft, handwoven nest, crevices packed with plants and found objects, and was that a _smaller_ nest? For children, perhaps? She hummed and sighed happily at the thought, fingers tangled in her mate’s curls, drowsy off his body heat. _A home for a family. **Their** family. _


End file.
